Battle of Hearts
by deidara-x-neji
Summary: For once, there is no summary. It's just... there.


**Disclaimer: The only time "Naruto" and "belongs to me" will ever be in the same sentence if it "doesn't" is in the middle. Son Chomo, Son Shai, and Wuu Xiao-Lin are mine, though. Along with Piko, she's mine. And Aimee belongs to a friend.**

Hey gaaaiiiizzzzz -shot- x-X

Anyway; this is my new story, _Battle of Hearts_! I really hope you guys like it. I really tried to make it as original as possible this first "chapter" will be anything and everything you'll need to know about this story.

Also! Tobi, in this story, is no one. Tobi is just Tobi. He is taller than Deidara, shorter than Hidan and he has dark brown haired and violet coloured eyes. He's a loser-face nobody, kay? You don't like... go away. .3. Oh yea, all Akatsuki members' ages have been MADE-UP, since Wikipedia refuses to let them out. The only two with real ages are Itachi and Kisame. Also, all Akatsuki members are LIVING, thanks to Piko's Kekke Genkai, which enables her to bring those who have died back to life, which has proven very useful for Akatsuki. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu's ages have also been taken from my own imagination.

This is a year after Sasuke killed Deidara; Piko has just brought him back to life. The partner situation is as follows:

Pein & Konan

Itachi & Kisame (Shisui trails along with them from time to time, since Pein REFUSES to leave him along in the hideout.)

Hidan & Kakuzu

Deidara & Piko (Shisui trails along with them from time to time, since Pein REFUSES to leave him along in the hideout.)

Tobi & Aimee

Zetsu & Sasori

Please note: Piko and Aimee DO NOT possess Akatsuki rings.

I've also brought back Shisui, as a joke. You see, Piko has a strong hatred for Itachi, as does he for her, even if he doesn't show it, so she thought brining his best friend back to life, whom he killed, would be rather hilarious.

There's also a bunch of modern things during this time period. Akatsuki possess MODERN music along with the head sets as you see Team Gai using when they assist Team Kakashi in removing the seals to break into one of the many Akatsuki bases.

CARS and CELL PHONES do not exist.

Akatsuki base is everything people think it's NOT. It's A BIG. FUCKING. MANSION. With a bunch of shit in it. There are LOTS and LOTS of rooms. And.. uh... LOTS OF SH- I already said that. Never mind. Uhm... well, point is, that since Aimee and Piko came in, the two girls and their teams having been raking in a lot of cash, SO THEY CAN AFFORD IT. Kakuzu is rather pleased, too, since all the extra money goes to his greedy ass.

There are going to be so many couples in this story, that I don't even think I'm going to try and list them all. There will be much drama, swearing, SMUT (I'll try my best), gore, and guys/girls cheating on girls/guys for another girl/another guy. Yaoi, yuri, and hetero couples will be included... ohohohohoho -shot again-

AGES

Original

Aimee; Seventeen

Son Chomo; Thirteen

Son Shai; Twenty

Tsukimi Kanokidaimou; eleven months

Tsukimi Pikoyoshimashi; Twenty-two

Wuu Xiao-Lin; Fifteen

Our Favourite Heroes and Heroines

Gai; Thirty

Kakashi; Twenty-nine

Kankurou; Eighteen

Kurenai; Thirty-one

Team Gai Sai; Seventeen

Temari; Nineteen

Rookie nine Gaara; Sixteen

Akatsuki

Deidara; Twenty-six

Hidan; UNKNOWN

Hoshigaki Kisame; Thirty-two

Kakuzu; UNKNOWN

Konan; Thirty-five

Pein; Thirty-seven

Sasori; Appears around fifteen-ish; really around thirty-something

Tobi; Twenty-five

Uchiha Itachi; Twenty-two

Zetsu; UNKNOWN

Team Hebi

Hozuki Suigetsu; Seventeen

Juugo; Nineteen

Karin; Seventeen

Uchiha Sasuke; Fifteen 1/2

Other

Shisui; Twenty-five

_Concerning originals..._

The original characters actually could be done without. Well, Piko and Aimee couldn't, but Chomo, Shai and Xiao-Lin could, actually. I just felt like shoving them in for the sake of having a shit load of characters on my hands. -counts- Thirty-six. Woot. -shot- Though, a lot of them are going to die. I can tell you this... about half of them will most likely end up DYING. Anyway, back on topic.

**Aimee (ā-mē)**

Aimee is the last person to ever join Akatsuki. She even came after Tobi. Leaving her village, Konoha, at age sixteen, she came into the criminal organization. She's actually extremely smart, knowing more-than-necessary information on the ninja arts. When it comes to brawn, she was taught by Tsunade, so she's very strong. Honestly, if she learned to control her chakara, she could probably pass the slug-princess. Yet, she is far away from reaching that point. Her future partner is Deidara, who she adores. Aimee would easily give her life for Deidara. Alas, he obviously doesn't show the same feelings back. She desperately wants the blonde to teach her chakara control, but he refuses for NO REASON. With pale blue eyes and pink hair, Aimee is overall a happy-go-lucky person. Even if people don't admit it, having her around is just a happy feeling. She stands at five foot seven with large breasts and a curvy, slim body. And she desires CHILDREN.

When Yayoi looked down at her beautiful newborn baby she couldn't but cry. She let warm tears fall out of her turquoise eyes. People always told her she couldn't have children…But here, in her arms was her baby….Her pale, dim blue-eyed baby….

Suiginto Aimee.

Growing up, Aimee never knew her father. Her mother always said he passed away before she was born. Honestly, the care-free, pink haired child didn't fret over the idea about not having a dad. She was just happy having her mom. At age 9 she graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy. Instead of going on a three-man squad, Aimee started to study. What exactly? Almost everything. However, she was most interested in being a medical nin. Yayoi watched her daughter's knowledge grow…And prayed her daughter's thirst for knowledge wouldn't turn into a power hungry bloodlust. Like her father had…

She studied until she was fourteen. Then she decided to find a teacher, so she could actually learn how to perform the jutsus. Her hopeful eyes were on, the best medical nin in history, Madam Tsunade. After a ton of interviews and waiting, Tsunade took Aimee under her wing.

The training started out slow….and boring….Tsunade was teaching her things she had already studied. Things she already knew…She became bored very easily. Yet, she still listened. Occasionally, she would hear something new. Everyday for 6 months she would listen to Tsunade talk…And then she would go home to her mother's smiling face. Then Yayoi would ask her, "How was your day today?" So predictable, it was sickening. Now…Aimee wished the cold night of December 16 was normal and average. She wished it was just plain boring. She wished it was ANYTHING than what had happened….

On the night of December 16, Aimee had just gotten done with another day of teachings from Tsunade. Newly 15 year old Aimee, walked casually on her way home. As she approached her clan's large estate, she froze. Instead of being greeted by the normal smell of iris flowers, she was greeted by smoke, arsenic….The young medical nin ran towards her home. At least 100 people were outside her family's estate. Smoke overpowered the usual clear night sky. Stars could not be seen. Her blue eyes started to sting from the smoke. Tears came down her face. This couldn't be happening….It was all a dream….With an aching heart, she ran forwards in vain. Pushing through the crowd of people. She managed to reach the front gate, but people started screaming at her,

"Go back! Get back!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"We're looking for survivors!"

Aimee's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Fear locked up her words. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Crying, shaking, people were still screaming. Her mother….Her grandparents….Aunt….Uncle….Gone. Who had done this? What kind of sick person, or even people, would do this? They had done nothing wrong…..NOTHING….And someone decided to play God. THEY decided to DESTROY her family….

And that was the moment when Aimee changed, She didn't know what it was…Pure hatred ran through her blood. At that moment she swore….She would kill whoever did this. She would destroy them…

4 months passed after her clan's killing. There were no survivors. And the killing was a random act of murder….They never found out who did it. There were no suspects, no trace, not anything. Everything had been burned down. Yet, Aimee went back to her burned down village and looked through the ruble. Beneath the ashes she found one thing…Her mother's gold heart locket. She remembered she wore it everyday, and would never show her what was inside. "It's a secret." Yayoi would also say to her "When you find someone you TRULY love…That person will get to open the locket..." She held the locket up to her heart and closed her eyes. She would keep her mother's promise…

When she would walk the village streets, everyone would show their sympathy. Fake, of course, but it was something. After the incident, Tsunade had agreed to teach Aimee strength, charka, and medical jutsus.

Intense training was what Aimee endured 6 days a week, 12 hours a day. There were no breaks in this type of training. Day after day, she would work until her hands literally bled out and until her charka was fully drained. It was normal for the young girl to collapse from overworking. But she didn't care, she HAD to get strong. She even wanted to pass Tsunade…Her intense training went on until she was in her mid 16 years.

The cute, innocent, starry eyed young girl had become a strong, beautiful, medical nin. Her strength surpassed Tsunade's just by a hair, her charka was very high, and her medical techniques were above average….Alas, she lacked charka control. Yet, she didn't care. Aimee was happy with her current stamina. Her pink hair had grown down to her waist, and her blue eyes grew dull, yet there were full of life. Aimee had learned to become nice, sweet, caring. She had discovered people are more enjoyable to be around when they're happy, so she was happy. It was common exchange. You're happy, I'm happy. It was simple.

Aimee lived by that rule. Hate, madness, and stupidity had brought her clan down. And she planned to do the opposite…At age 17, Aimee left Konoha. No one knew why. Not even Tsunade. The only thing the girl left behind is a note saying….'See you soon sensei...' Thus, on that day, the medical nin became a rogue ninja.

It all happened so fast. Her birth, her family's death, her teachings, and now she was gone. The little piece of hope was gone…Their hope fell in the hands of someone else….

The man known as Pein.

(lazy wrap-up)

Pein found the young pink-haired nin near one of his "organization's" hideouts…That was the first time Pein ever felt his heart beat so fast. Why you ask? He had seen his daughter for the first time in 17 years. He couldn't forget her eyes, her beauty…Yet, he had to keep his lips sealed. NO ONE could know Aimee was his daughter. Not even her…He only concealed the information with his organization members. Meaning, Stay the fuck away from my DAUGHTER. Pein let Aimee join Akatsuki, seeing they were short one member…Since PIKO kept bringing people BACK TO LIFE.

(she went a little… overboard… XD)

**Son Chomo - (sän chō-mō)**

Chomo is a rude, brash and slow (mental wise) but strong girl for her age. At only thirteen, she managed the rank of ANBU, somehow, someway. Unlike her brother, her temper and patience is held a little longer, and she can tolerate almost anything. When Chomo is angry, you better watch out, because she's blinded by rage and could kill _anyone_. Her brother, Xiao-Lin, Moki or anyone else that's around her. So it's best not to get her angry. Over all, she's a very hyper person with quick reflex's and a harsh mouth. Chomo enjoys teasing and messing around with others' heads, and usually gets scolded for it. Chomo has straight shiny brown hair cut perfectly just under her butt. Her bangs are straight and fall a little above her eyebrows, and she has two locks of her bangs that fall past her chin on either side of her face. Chomo has strangely gold, cat like eyes, striking fear in most if they've ever come in contact with the legendary hebi-sannin, Orochimaru. Chomo is average for her age, standing at five foot three and weighing one hundred and eight pounds with a relatively flat chest.

Chomo has always been little, but powerful. But she hasn't always been brash. When Chomo was little, she was very shy and timid. She often hid behind her brother's leg or clung to his back. Shai was eventually enrolled into the academy before their parents died. But before this, Shai and Chomo went on a journey, for no reason. They traveled to China, and there they met Xiao-Lin. Chomo IMMEDIATELY took a liking to the strange blonde haired girl. Chomo wished she could talk then, but she was much to shy to learn, and she didn't think she'd ever have to. Even now, she doesn't talk a lot, unless she's using her quick tongue to insult someone. The only two people that Chomo really actually TALKS to (no orders, anything) are her brother and her best friend, Xiao-Lin, of course. There was also one other person, however, her academy sensei, Miro. She was the kindest person that Chomo had ever met. She was a little sad when she graduated, but worked hard to make her sensei proud. She flew the ranks, surprisingly, with speed and power packed in her small body. She was already a chunnin by ten, and working harder and harder to get to the jounnin level. On her twelfth birthday, she was promoted to ANBU for outstanding performance and she was recommended by none other than her brother's best friend, Moki. And now that they're moving, she was greatly disappointed, because she would have to leave her sensei.

**Son Shai - (sän shā)**

Shai is a very polite young man, as a matter o' fact. He just has a rather short temper and is extremely impatient and intolerant. The only person he will get into a verbal fight with, though, is Xiao-Lin, just because she makes him ANGRY. For no reason. She just does. He'll insult people and argue, but he won't loose his cool like he would with Xiao-Lin. With a sharp tongue and a quick wit, Shai is more brains than brawn, really. If he felt like it, he could probably combine his wit and sharp tongue to persuade a missing-nin to be captured by his team. With an ANBU position, Shai is the leader of a small squad, consisting of medical kuno'ichi Moki (his best friend), Chomo, and Xiao-Lin. Shai has short, choppy blue hair and deep auburn eyes, which could remind you of tree sap in the right light. He's a very pale person; standing at five foot nine and weighing about one hundred twenty-three pounds, Shai is pretty much average.

Shai was born seven years before Chomo, and is very, very protective of his little sister. When Shai was born, his parents were merely engaged, making him a "half bastard" child. Up to when his little sister was born, Shai's life was very… uninteresting. He lived like any normal boy. He waited by the door for his father to come home from missions, stared outside the window waiting for his mother to come home from her work at the hospital. He didn't like thunder or lightning and he liked to play on the playground. He didn't like the cold, but he loved cold water and rain. Shai was born with a disorder called synethesia. Shai only has two forms of synethesia; everything he hears is a colour and he gives onomatopoeia to letters. When he was eight and Chomo was one, he took the younger girl on a trip. They traveled to China and met a young blonde haired girl that Shai couldn't resist. He offered her to come with them, and she agreed. So they've been living with her ever since. Shai doesn't particularly like it when people talk loudly, for it hurts his eyes, because he sees bright, blinding colours like yellow, neon green and other colours that aren't nice on the eyes. Xiao-Lin and Chomo and Moki and everyone else have yet to adjust to Shai's disease… but they're getting there.

**Tsukimi Kanokidaimou "Kano" - (tsū-kē-mē kä-nō-kē-dī-mō)**

Not much to say about Kano, considering her very, very young age. All that is known is that she's a quiet child, considering she REALLY wants to get on her mother's good side. She knows little words, but refers to herself in third person (I wonder where she got that... COUGHtobiCOUGH) when she speaks about herself. She has, strange enough, short blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

SHE. WAS. MADE. UNINTENTIONALLY. (lol.) According to her mother.

**Tsukimi Pikoyoshimashi "Piko" - (tsū-kē-mē **_**pē-kō**_**-yō-shē-mä-shē)**

If you thought Xiao-Lin was different, than you're in for a ride. Pikoyo (as NO ONE but ZETSU and KAKUZU call her) is probably the most bi-polar person you've ever met. Usually, her mood is set to "I'M ROYALLY PISSED OFF", but she can be in other moods. Besides being angry almost twenty-four/seven, Piko's actually a very happy person... with a foul mouth. When she first joined Akatsuki (by stalking Deidara and Hiruko on their way to base after kidnapping Gaara), she found out that she was rather obsessed with ONE particular member: Hidan. But that's not the point. Because after successfully completing a mission with her partner (which had been Deidara at the time because Pein's an ass hole), she went and got some SAKE. And she got DRUNK. And at the same time, Tobi was ALSO drunk and SOME STUFF (coughsexcough) happened. But that's still not the point. Piko's pretty average for her age, standing a little short of five foot seven and weighing about one hundred eleven pounds. Piko, like her good friend AIMEE, has slightly-larger-than-average breasts. She has long blood-red hair that falls mid back and strangely violet eyes.

Piko was born first out of her one sibling. Strangely, she was born with shiny red hair, even though both of her parents had black hair. Three years later, Piko's little brother, Sarugariteme ("Saru" – "MONKEY BOY!"), was born with red hair too. It was never explained to either of them, but they figured it was just some gene that their parents had skipped out on. When Piko was ten, her parents got in a fight over who was going to get custody over Piko and Saru, for her parents were getting a divorce. Piko tried to pull her parents apart (because they had started to get violent and started to throw things), but ended up getting stabbed in the eye with a kunai. The fight ceased after this and Piko was taken to the hospital. Unable to heal it, they had to gauge the little gennin's eye out. She had to where a patch over it for a while, and then she just decided to style her hair over the left side of her face to cover it up once it was in no danger of getting infected anymore. From there on out, Piko trained to be the medical kuno'ichi in her squad. She became the best in Suna, possibly even as great if she was trained by Tsunade. She was ANBU at eighteen and eligible to be become Kazekage. But Gaara "won" by default because of the Shukaku and his father being the fourth. She was royally angry. So when Deidara and Sasori came to Suna, she decided to STALK them. Hence how she "became" an Akatsuki member. She wasn't officially one until she brought back Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu from the dead because of her Kekke Genkai. But before Deidara even died, Pein decided that he wanted Piko and Deidara together, to train Piko mentally. Because she hated Deidara. And then they succeeded on a big mission, and Piko decided to get DRUNK. And Tobi also happened to be DRUNK and some... STUFF HAPPENED and NINE MONTHS LATER, A STUPID BLONDE KID was born. Piko hates her child. Seriously. Because she was made UNINTENTIONALLY. But, she eventually learns that she really DOES love Tobi... she just doesn't SHOW it.

**Wuu Xiao-Lin - (wū zī-ō len)**

Xiao-Lin is something different. She's a hyper and powerful girl who speaks in broken Japanese and is guilty of slipping in bits of Chinese into her sentences. Xiao-Lin has also reached an extraordinary level for one her age, being a powerful ANBU member at only fourteen. Rarely is she sad, but if she is, it's because she feels hopeless or if she's thinking about her home. Xiao-Lin is a very playful person and, along with her sorrow, rarely gets mad. The only time she'll get mad is if she's having a verbal fight with Shai or if her comrades get hurts. She's rather innocent when it comes to her mental state of mind and is very easy to scare. Xiao-Lin stands at a slightly average height of five foot six, weighing an extremely light eight-seven pounds with relatively average breasts. She has a strange hair style, consisting of a spiky back (Imagine Hinata's hair) and a long, thin pony-tail that reaches her ankles. Her bangs fall in a spiked manner (Imagine Hinata's hair, again) with brown tips. The tip of her pony tail is also brown. Xiao-Lin's hair is a pale gold-ish colour, and her eyes are a strong and clear blue.

Xiao-Lin was born in China, of course, and she was abandoned by the time she could walk and talk. She was left to wander the street. One day, two people came across her. One of them was a one year old girl on her eight year old brother's back. The brother had a warm heart and asked the girl, in fluid Chinese, if she would like to come with them. And she wanted to. Over the years, the two girls became best of friends. Xiao-Lin's past is nothing special. Nothing super important happened. After leaving China, they traveled back to Japan (BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS NARUTO TAKES PLACE ON SOME ABANDONED JAPANESE ISLAND.) and back to where the two Son children lived, alone, in Suna no Satou. She's been living with them ever sense, learning Japanese from Chomo and training harshly with Shai. She quickly climbed the ranks of the ninja, considering she was born in a prestigious family of martial artists, so she was basically beating the shit out of everyone with taijutsu.

And then I think that's all you need to know about the original characters!

Now, I have a test for you all! I want you all to vote on which original character would think should end up dying! XD Gotta kill one of them. (but mind, if Aimee dies, Dei will be sad and if Piko dies, Tobi will KILL YOU.) But that's not that point, because they won't actually do that. I'm not going to have you guys vote until at least chapter seven. The first few chapters will be more centered around Akatsuki and the Sons and Xiao-Lin, so you'll have a good outlook on them. I plan on taking this story rather far... probably twenty chapters if I get enough reviews :3

_Concerning canons_

There are several characters that I portray a little bit DIFFERENT. And then there are the characters I know nothing about and portray them how my mind pictures them from their appearance. And then there are the people that I portray TOTALLY different. And then there's ONE person who I have NO EARTHLY CLUE what he looks like or how he acts. That person? SHISUI, OF COURSE. So I'm just gonna make some stuff up. So... HERE WE GO shot

_Our Favourite Heroes and Heroines_

**Haruno Sakura**

I portray Sakura as a KICK ASS BITCH that hates it when she feel useless, scared or can't do anything at the moment. She can be sappy when she wants to ABSOLUTELY HATES Sasuke's guts. Sakura is not one to be found bitching or being defenseless and she never backs down, having adapted Naruto's nindo for her own. Over the one year that Naruto has been hoe, Sakura and Ino's friend ship has been sewn back together, as they have both forgotten about their silly little crushes on Sasuke and moved on.

**Hyuuga Hinata **

Now, I will tell you all this ONCE: I. Hate. This. Stupid. BITCH. Now that that's out of my system; I portray Hinata more... tougher, if you could say. My Hinata does NOT stutter, does NOT turn into a tomato every time Naruto even LOOKS at her, does NOT have "Naruto-is-talking/thinking-about-me" senses, and MOST OF ALL does NOT like Naruto in one way or another. As a matter of fact, she HATES him. My pre-Shippuuden Hinata likes him, but then she notices, over the years that Naruto's gone, that the stupid blonde idiot is all "BISEXUAL I LOVE SASUKE AND SAKURA LOL!" and stuff so she moved on. She's a rather tom-boyish character, but her innocence and small voice is still there. So basically, that's my Hinata. AND SHE LIKES KIBA. DX

**TenTen**

My TenTen is not a worthless piece of Neji-fangirl that looses every fight. She's a powerful weapon mistress with a cocky tom-boy attitude. She's grown up from fangirling over Neji and has started to train harder and has become a strong girl who looses almost no fights. She's supportive of her friends when they need her and tolerates Neji's cold shoulder along with Gai and Ri's loud, rambunctious speeches about youth... and everything else. While her temper has gotten harder to break, if you do happen to make her made, she'll KICK YOUR ASS.

**Sai**

Yes, Sai is still the penis-obsessed bastard with a fake smile, but he seems to be adjusting and getting more familiar with being... ah, "nice". He's learned that judging people by their outside is not the way to get them to like you, but learning about them and THEN judging them is better. Yes, he still may be a cocky bastard, but he's learned a little bit of respect (via Sakura pounding him to the ground several times)

**Yamanaka Ino**

My Ino is not a complaining, whiny bitch, but a strong kuno'ichi that has a bit of trouble controlling her emotions at time. She's still snappy and a little bossy, but she's realized, after Asuma's death, becoming friends with Sakura again and forgetting Sasuke, that not everything can be controlled by her. She's a beautiful (YES. BEAUTFUL) girl with a headstrong pride and her chin held high through almost anything. She's an excellent florist and a struggling medical kuno'ichi, but she finds away to stay on the bright side of things.

_Akatsuki_

**Kakuzu**

Kakuzu is a money-obsessed bastard who, unfortunately, got glued to the floor. Like... forever. He was magically forever sealed to the floor outside of the bathroom. Which kind of SUCKS. But, none-the-less, he is still a vital member to Akatsuki, and he will eventually get un-stuck.

**Konan**

Along with Pein, Konan will rarely be in this story, but when she is, she's a quiet, polite yet still tom-boyish. She doesn't interfere with what is not her business and doesn't defy any order from ANYONE, even her underclassmen.

**Pein**

My Pein is basically a bastard shadow who will BARELY be in this story. So... yea. XDD

**Tobi**

If it wasn't clear earlier, Tobi is Tobi. He is no Obito (I do believe this theory was proved WRONG.). He is not Uchiha Madara; Uchiha Madara, as I do believe, is dead because he was around the time of the first Hokage, who died of OLD AGE. So y'know what, MADARA. IS. DEAD. Okay, I'm better now. My Tobi is a silly little idiot, blinded by his LOVE for Piko, because... well, never mind. Of course, his personality follows how it does in the manga. In the beginning, when he and Deidara were partners and Aimee and Piko were still all "We're technically not in Akatsuki yet! LOL" he acted as he does now, like a silly fool who speaks in third person. When Deidara died, courtesy of a certain Uchiha Sasuke who he vowed to kill, he became all EVIL AND ANGST, and at this point, Piko decided to tell everyone about her Kekke Genkai, thus brining the stupid blonde idiot back, reverting Tobi back to his silly self.

**Zetsu**

Zetsu is one of those people who I have no earthly clue how they act. So, my Zetsu is, probably, different. His black half, speaking in an informal way, is a little more crude and harsh than his white half. He's the one who makes most of the decisions, while the white half mostly is just the half that agrees with everything. His white half speaks in an extremely polite way and is just a tad nicer than his black half. As stated, this half is more the agreer than the decision maker. Of course (like in the anime), Zetsu speaks telepathically. And yes, he is still a cannibal.

_Team Hebi_

**Hozuki Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin**

Karin: Sasuke obsessed bitch with a foul mouth

Suigetsu: Cocky, water-bottle possessing bastard... with a foul mouth

Juugo: Quiet and powerful fatass... with a polite mouth

_Other_

**Shisui**

Guess his might be kind of long... anyway! Shisui is a calm, formal-speaking man with not much power on his hands, but a lot of smarts in his brain. He doesn't have much of a temper and can remain calm during any situation. He holds no grudge against Itachi for killing him, understanding that at that young age, Itachi wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore. He does think that the younger Uchiha's reaction to seeing him again is rather funny, though. Shisui is still the same age as he was when Itachi killed him (yes, this means that Shisui is, technically, eleven years older than Itachi). I imagine Shisui looks a lot like Sai, as a matter of fact. Well, their hair style, more like it. So... just imagine Sai's hair style. He stands not much taller than Itachi, five foot eleven and weighs a whopping [not the sarcasm one hundred fifteen pounds. He has calming black eyes that are usually arched with a calm smile following it, closed calmly or possessing an overall calm look in his dark pools.


End file.
